


Achoo!

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Achoo!

"Achoo!" Harry sneezed and blew his nose. 

Severus looked at him from across the room, ensconced in an antibacterial bubble.

"I told you that flying in this weather was likely to give you influ—"

"Achoo!" Harry moaned miserably.

"Have some more tea." Severus bent his head again and turned a page of his book.

"Severus, don't you have anything I can take?"

"There are several remedies in my Dark Arts books though I doubt you want to sacrifice a goat just to cure your cold."

Harry gasped. "You're joking!" 

Severus smirked.

"Bloody hell, you're evil," Harry grumped.

"I try."


End file.
